A line is expressed in the form
\[\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \left( \begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix} - \begin{pmatrix} -2 \\ 8 \end{pmatrix} \right) = 0.\]The equation of the line can be expressed in the form $y = mx + b.$  Enter the ordered pair $(m,b).$
Expanding, we get
\[\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \left( \begin{pmatrix} x \\ y \end{pmatrix} - \begin{pmatrix} -2 \\ 8 \end{pmatrix} \right) = \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} x + 2 \\ y - 8 \end{pmatrix} = (x + 2) + 3(y - 8) = 0.\]Solving for $y,$ we find
\[y = -\frac{1}{3} x + \frac{22}{3}.\]Thus, $(m,b) = \boxed{\left( -\frac{1}{3}, \frac{22}{3} \right)}.$